


All The Ways I Fell In Love With You

by Aruse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruse/pseuds/Aruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is in love with the Devil, and, even though he hates to admit it sometimes, the Devil is in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>Samifer ficlets based off of prompts found on tumblr. Characters will be added for later chapters, as well as a possible change in rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mail

**Author's Note:**

> Mail keeps coming to the wrong address.

For three weeks Sam has been getting mail addressed to someone named ‘L. Novak’. Sam had just moved into the new apartment, but that was the thing. He was the first person to live in the new space, and Sam knew for a fact that none of his neighbors were L. Novak.

Sam just put the mail back in the box and put the flag up. The address on the letters wasn’t his, so he figured the mailman would take it to the right place. It worked for a while, until a package addressed to L. Novak showed up. It looked pretty important and had _FRAGILE_ in bold letters on the side. Sam decided to be a good person and get his lazy ass up and deliver it to this Novak person himself.

The address led Sam to the north side of town where each house had a wrought iron gate and looked like it could be on the cover of one of the _Luxury Homes_ magazines at Sam's dentist’s office.

At the end of the street Sam found the right address. This house was just as big as the rest of them, but lacked the brooding gate at the end of the driveway.

“What the hell am I doing,” Sam sighed. He drove up and put the car in park, grabbing the package out of the passenger seat.

The door was thick mahogany with a iron lion’s head knocker on the front. Sam knocked and waited. A few moments passed before he heard someone walk up and unlock the door. It swung back to reveal a man with shocking blue eyes and stark blond hair. He was barefoot with jeans and a Blue Oyster Cult T-shirt on.

“Can I help you?” The blond man said. Sam shook his head and focused back on the man.

“Uh...,” Sam said. “Yes, I mean, maybe. Are you L. Novak?”

“Depends.”

“Well, uh, see my name’s Sam Winchester and I’m not really sure how, but I’ve been getting your mail for almost a month now and I’ve just been sending it back, but this package said fragile on it so I thought why take the risk of it getting broken and not just give it to you? I mean, that is if you _are_ L. Novak...”

There was a short silence. Sam was about to apologize for wasting the man’s time, but the other man spoke up.

“In that case, I am L. Novak, or Lucifer, if you prefer,” the blond said with a smile. Sam faltered before he remembered the package. He shut his mouth and held it out. Lucifer took it.

“Thanks,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah, no problem,” Sam replied. “I hope the mailman figures this out. It’s kind of inconvenient to wait longer for your mail.”

“Oh, but if you stop getting my ‘fragile packages’, then I don’t get to see your pretty face,” Lucifer remarked with a grin. Sam blushed and opened and closed his mouth dryly. Lucifer laughed and set the package down, grabbing a pen. He grabbed Sam’s hand and wrote down his phone number.

“So you can call before you show up.” Lucifer smiled.

 **  
** “Thank you.” Sam smiled back.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being on the brink of admitting their feelings for each other then getting interrupted.

“Hey, Sam?” Lucifer asked quietly. “Can I talk to you?”

Sam looked up at Lucifer and nodded, smiling. He stood up and took Lucifer’s hand. They sat down on the edge of their bed, still holding hands, shoulders and thighs touching.

“What’s up?” Sam said softly. Lucifer took a breath.

“I... I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. Something that might change our... relationship.” Sam rubbed his thumb over Lucifer’s knuckles soothingly. He could tell Lucifer was anxious.

“Sam, I like you, like, a lot. But I think it’s more than just ‘liking’ you. I feel like when I’m with you I’m at peace, like I’m actually happy for once in my existence.” Lucifer paused.

Sam nodded slowly, squeezing Lucifer’s hand gently.

“So what you’re saying,” Sam spoke slowly, “is that you...?”

Lucifer sighed. He wasn’t unhappy or frustrated, he just had no idea how to say it. _Fuck it,_ Lucifer thought.

“Look, Sam, what I’m trying to say is-”

“Food’s here!” Dean yelled as he barged through the door to the motel room. Sam flinched and Lucifer groaned and put his head in his hands. Sam knew what Lucifer was trying to say and shot Dean a bitch face. Dean just looked unknowingly from Lucifer to Sam and back before he got the message that something big was going down.

“Oh, I, uh, I think I forgot something in the, uh, the thing.” Dean stepped awkwardly out of the room. Lucifer finally looked up a few seconds after he heard the door click shut. He looked at Sam.

“You were saying?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Lucifer muttered as he stood up and walked to the table where Dean left the food.

“I love you, too,” Sam said. Lucifer froze.

“You know,” Lucifer said, “if I was gonna say something else, this would be really awkward, but I guess you’re just lucky, Sam Winchester.” Sam stood up and walked over to Lucifer. He wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck. Lucifer put his hands over Sam’s and leaned into him.

“How long do you think we have before Dean gets back?” Lucifer smirked. Sam shrugged.

“I don’t know, a few hours?” Lucifer smiled and grabbed Sam’s hand, pulling him to the bed and laying him down.

“Wanna see just how much I love you?” Lucifer whispered in Sam’s ear, grinning.

 **  
** Sam smiled and kissed Lucifer.


	3. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borrowing each others clothes but they're both different sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wears Sam's clothes

Lucifer folded his arms under his head and laid back against the pillows on the bed. He spread his legs, watching as Sam pulled off his shirt and climbed between Lucifer’s legs.

Lucifer was wearing one of Sam’s plaid button ups. The fabric pooled around Lucifer’s torso as he laid on the bed. It was at least two sizes too big, and hung to the middle of his thighs when he stood.

Sam kneeled between Lucifer’s legs, placing light kisses on the blond’s neck and running his hands up his thighs. He moved his hands and slowly began to undo the buttons on Lucifer’s (his) shirt. Sam placed kisses on Lucifer’s chest and stomach as he pulled the fabric away. Once all the buttons were undone, Sam leaned back up and kissed Lucifer, licking into his mouth. Lucifer smiled and cupped the back of Sam’s head.

“You look good in my clothes,” Sam said quietly, resting his forehead on Lucifer’s. Lucifer smiled and kissed Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s broad shoulders, pulling Sam down. Sam pressed his chest to Lucifer’s. He gently bit Lucifer’s bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth. Lucifer moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips, grinding his hips against Sam’s.

Grinning, Sam moved to kiss Lucifer’s neck, sucking and nipping at his skin. Lucifer whined as Sam ran his hands over his chest and stomach, stopping and gripping his hips.

“You’re such a tease,” Lucifer said.

“And you love it,” Sam said against Lucifer’s neck, sucking a bruise on his skin.

“Sam,” Lucifer breathed, bucking his hips, seeking friction.

Sam laughed quietly as he dislodged Lucifer’s arms and legs, rolling over to lay next to him. Lucifer looked at Sam, displeased.

“Fine,” Lucifer huffed. He cuddled closer to Sam, resting his head against Sam’s chest, listening to his heart beat. Sam rubbed Lucifer’s back with one hand and carded the other through his short hair. He kissed Lucifer’s forehead.


	4. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from home and finding each other AU

Sam Winchester was eighteen when he left for Stanford. As he walked away from home he thought it was a straight shot to California. He thought he was going to shape the rest of his life in four to eight years.

Three months later Sam found himself in a small desert diner 50 miles outside of Phoenix. He dropped some cash on the table and shouldered his bag, walking out. He had just enough money to catch a bus to Phoenix and then find a part time job until he made some money.

The parking lot was empty save for the few cars of the other customers and staff. Sam sighed and pulled his bag higher on his shoulder. He walked down the road, thanking whoever was listening that it was dusk and not too hot.

\--

Lucifer Novak was nineteen when he decided that he couldn’t take it anymore. He haphazardly shoved some clothes and about $200 cash in a backpack and walked through the front door as his father shouted and his older brother threw a beer bottle at the door where his head had been seconds earlier.

He stepped off the porch and walked away. Lucifer didn’t regret walking out, didn’t regret the tears that ran down his face as he left town for the last time. He didn’t even regret that he hadn’t tried to stop the fight. What Lucifer did regret was leaving his 15 year old, 13 year old, and 10 year old siblings with their deadbeat dad and easily angered older brother.

Three months later Lucifer sat at a bus stop waiting for a bus that would take him to Phoenix, and after that... he didn’t know. He was surprised he had made it this far.

\--

Sam saw the bus stop lights and someone sitting on the bench under them. As he got closer, Sam saw that it was a guy about his age. Sam walked closer and the other man looked up and smiled.

“Uh, hi,” Sam said.

“Hey,” the man said.

Silence.

“You going to Phoenix?” The other man asked. Sam jumped at the disruption of the silence, but answered.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “And then on to California, once I earn enough cash.”

“Huh,” the blond laughed. “Me too, I guess. Small world, eh?” Sam smiled softly and nodded. The silence of the desert was calming and Sam didn’t want to interrupt it with conversation.

“Uh, I’m Sam Winchester.” Sam held out his hand awkwardly. The blond smiled.

“And I could be anyone,” he said, shaking Sam’s hand. Sam swallowed. “I’m Lucifer Novak.” He smiled again and dropped his hand. They waited a few more minutes and the bus finally arrived. All the way to Phoenix Sam and Lucifer talked; about their families, why they left, where they wanted to go. When they got to Phoenix, Sam felt an ache in his chest. It wasn’t like Lucifer was the first person Sam had met since he left, but this felt different. It felt like maybe Lucifer understood what Sam was going through.

“Well, thank you for keeping me company, Sam Winchester,” Lucifer said, holding out his hand. Sam nodded and shook the other man’s hand. Lucifer smiled sadly and turned away. Sam let out a shuddery breath.

Once Lucifer was two blocks away he swore and tried to dull the ache in his stomach as he walked. Regret clawed at his skin and burned in his throat. He wanted to know Sam Winchester, really know him, but now the opportunity had passed and Sam probably wanted nothing to do with him. Lucifer kept walking.

Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He hadn’t been away from Lucifer for fifteen minutes and he was already missing his presence. _Maybe if I run I can catch up with him_ , Sam thought, but that idea was quickly put out by the overbearing loyalty Sam had to make it to California.

 **  
** Sam picked his bag back up and turned and walked in the opposite direction.


	5. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting while waiting for hours on end in the emergency room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood and suicide attempt

Dean was stupid, Sam knew that, but this? This took the cake. Of all the idiotic things Dean had done in his 26 years of life, this was the dumbest. This was a new low for the great Dean Winchester.

It had started out as a bet, and a lame one at that. Benny, Dean’s boyfriend, bet Dean that he couldn’t jump from the roof of the house to the roof of the garage. Dean was promised 20 bucks if he made it, and Benny was promised a blow job if he didn’t. Obviously Dean didn’t make it anywhere near the garage. Sam had to tell the EMTs that Dean was working on one of the second floor windows and lost his balance.

Now, Sam sat in the waiting room of the emergency room with a cold cup of coffee in his hands as he listened to the seconds on the clock tick by. It had been five hours since Sam called the ambulance, and three since the doctor told Sam that Dean’s neck and collarbone were broken, and two of his ribs were fractured. They told Sam that he could stay or leave, it was his choice, but situations like these were always tricky. The outcome was usually different for every patient.

Sam stayed because he couldn’t face going home and trying to tell his father what happened. Benny left right after the doctor gave them the details, but Sam didn’t blame him. The guilt must have been pretty bad. He also stayed because an hour and a half ago the ambulance brought in a guy who looked like he was Sam’s age. One of the nurses held a bloody towel to his right wrist and there was a pretty big bandage on the other one that was already soaking through. Another of the ambulance workers stopped the blond man that came in with the patient.

_He must have been the one who found him_ , Sam thought. The guy looked pretty distraught and there were blood stains on his hands and the front of his shirt. Sam didn’t stay because he was curious about what happened with the other guy; Sam stayed because the blond man sat right next to him as he filled out the paperwork. His hands shook and some of the still wet blood got on the paper. When he finished filling it out, the man gave the clipboard to the nurse and sat back down.

“You okay?” Sam asked hesitantly. The man’s hands were still shaking.

“What? Yeah, I-I’m fine, just a little shaken,” he answered.

“Oh, well, I figured we’re both probably gonna be here awhile, so I should probably introduce myself. I’m Sam.”

“Lucifer,” he muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“My name. I’m Lucifer.”

“Oh...”

They were quiet for a while.

“This is depressing,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah, kinda,” Sam replied.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, who are you waiting for?” Lucifer said hesitantly. “I need something to take my mind off of...” He looked down.

“Oh, my older brother. His boyfr- Uh, he was fixing a window on the second floor of our house and he fell.” Sam rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Broken neck and collarbone." Lucifer nodded.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are you waiting for?” Sam asked.

Lucifer was quiet. He looked down at his hands and fiddled with the leather bracelet he wore on one wrist.

“Uh...,” Lucifer started. “M-my younger brother. He uh...” Lucifer’s voice was beginning to shake and his eyes were glassy.

 **  
** “It’s okay,” Sam said. “You don’t need to tell me.” They were both quiet until a nurse came out. She told Lucifer that his brother was stable, but needed stitches. When she left, Lucifer stopped holding back the tears. He cried and hugged Sam. It was a little awkward, but Sam hugged back.


	6. Biggest Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your Otp meeting for the first time, at night, in the woods, while both trying to dispose of their freshly killed corpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the summary says, serial killers and mentions of blood as well as dark, possibly sadistic themes

_What a beautiful night_ , Lucifer thought, then the breeze caught the stench of the body and blew it right in his face. He almost gagged, but regained his composure and breathed through his mouth. There were only about a hundred yards left before Lucifer got the body to the grave he dug hours earlier. He trudged on.

Lucifer got to the grave and just as he was about the roll the body in, a sound to his right made him freeze. The leaves on the forest floor rustled and a branch snapped. Lucifer heard someone curse under their breath, followed by a dragging noise. Grabbing his hand gun, Lucifer held it up and shone the flashlight at where he thought the noise had come from. Something dark caught in the beam and a figure froze.

“Who’s there?” Lucifer questioned. There was no answer. “I know you’re there, so come out.” He cocked the gun. Who ever was in the trees sighed and dropped something, turning around and walking around a few trees. He was tall with long brown hair, hands and chest stained with blood. A cut ran along his right cheek and his lip was split.

Lucifer squinted at him and held the gun higher.

“Who are you, and what are you doing?” The taller man looked over his shoulder at what Lucifer could see was something wrapped in a thick blanket.

“I was...,” he started, but then stopped himself when he looked behind Lucifer, seeing his victim. “You kill, too?” Lucifer was taken aback. He hadn’t expected a question like that, but then again, this guy was probably a psychopath.

“Yes,” Lucifer answered. “And I was just about to bury him when you rudely interrupted me.” The other man laughed.

“I’m Sam,” he said with a smile, “to answer your question.”

“I’m Luke, but the papers call me Lucifer.”

“Really? You’re him? _The_ Lucifer?” Sam smiled, barely believing the man in front of him. For three years Lucifer had been in the papers for serial killings. Everyone knew his name, but no one knew his face. “Dude, that pile of bodies you left burning outside of that truck stop in Wyoming? Priceless. Those people were freaked out for weeks. One of your best yet.”

Lucifer, again, was speechless.

“I-I didn’t know I had fans,” he laughed, dropping his hands to his sides. Sam blushed and looked at the ground trying to hide his smile. He looked up with bright eyes.

“Only one, as far as I know,” Sam said, still smiling. They were quiet for awhile, just looking at each other, studying.

“How old are you,” Lucifer asked slowly.

“Twenty,” Sam replied quietly. Lucifer grinned.

“You, uh, wanna help?” Lucifer asked.

“With the body?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure. But only if you give me some pointers,” Sam said with a grin. He followed Lucifer to the grave and helped him push the body in, then shoveled the dirt back into the hole.

“Alright,” Lucifer said. He shook the dirt from his hands and turned to Sam. “Let’s take a look at that body.”

Sam’s victim was a college student. Her blonde hair was blown around by the light breeze. The moonlight on her skin was pale and delicate as Lucifer showed Sam the proper methods of how to carve a body for easier transport. The crimson blood stained her white night gown. Soon she was buried as well.

“It’s pretty cold out,” Sam said when they were done. He shivered and pulled his sweatshirt tighter to him.

“It’s warmer back at my house,” Lucifer offered, stepping closer to Sam and running his hand down the side of the younger man’s face. Sam shivered again and let his eyes slip closed, nodding.

Lucifer led Sam to his car, hand on the small of his back. Lucifer started the engine once he got in and turned up the heat. Soon they pulled into Lucifer’s driveway, but before they got out, Lucifer leaned over and placed his hand on Sam’s inner thigh. He kissed under the younger man’s ear and licked a line down his neck.

“I’ll give you a few more pointers on how to work a body when we get inside,” Lucifer whispered. Sam shuddered and turned his head, kissing Lucifer’s lips.

 **  
**_What a beautiful night_ , Lucifer thought, his tongue slipping into Sam’s mouth.


	7. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together in a haunted house AU

“It’s not racist or sexist, okay? It was just their choice.”

“To give me the role as the Devil because my name is Lucifer?”

“You wanna do it, right?”

“...Well, yeah.”

“Then why are you complaining? And why now? You’ve been doing this for almost a month.” Sam had had just about enough of Lucifer’s whining about playing the Devil. He was happy with the role, so why did he have to complain?

“I don’t fucking know, maybe because this job blows?” Lucifer said. “It’s a dumb little haunted house on the side of a highway that runs for three or four weekends a year, which means no one keeps it up to date, or up to code. The bathrooms are disgusting, half the animatronics don’t work, and me and your older brother are the only live action scares in the whole thing. I’ve been more afraid of sketchy truck stops.”

Sam couldn’t help but grin and shake his head. Lucifer was right, though. Everything at “Singer’s Haunted House” did suck, but Bobby was like family to Sam, and was flexible about work hours. Again, Lucifer was right. Only five people worked at the haunted house other than Bobby, who mainly just stopped by after closing.

“And I still-,” Lucifer said.

“Maybe you should get back inside. I think I see a car pulling in,” Sam said, cutting Lucifer off. Lucifer scowled but went back inside anyways.

Sam lied about the car, but it had been for his own benefit. Having never been through the house before, he decided to ask Jo, the ticket girl, to go in with him. It was both of their first times in the haunted house, and they soon found out why Dean and Lucifer complained so much.

It was too dark, and the strobe lights that did work were too slow. The floorboards creaked, but not in a scary way, in more of a structurally unsound way. Halfway through they found Dean sitting on a wooden crate eating a sandwhich.

“Way to go, Dean. You really scared us,” Jo said sarcastically. Dean just rolled his eyes and went on eating. Sam and Jo passed through a few more rooms with red paint on the walls and fake body parts strewn about. Only one of the animatronics worked, but Sam knew there were about seven in the house. To make everything worse, something must have burned up, because the whole place smelled like burning rubber and-

_Is that sulfur?_ Sam thought. Then he saw it. The smells must have been coming from the doorway about twenty feet in front of them. There was a black sheet with one vertical cut through the middle that hung over it. Red light and smoke seeped under the curtain and curled around Sam and Jo’s feet.

“This is Lucifer’s room,” Jo whispered, grabbing Sam’s sleeve and pulling him closer to her. “Hell.”

Lucifer’s room was at the very end of the house. Walking in, it really did feel like Hell. The walls were painted blood red and smoke covered the floor. Red lights shone from the ceiling, giving everything a sort of haze and heating the room up by at least ten degrees, edging on uncomfortable. On the walls were chains covered in fake blood and even pieces of fake flesh. Meat hooks hung from the ceiling, narrowly missing Sam’s head.

At end of the room opposite the door was a large podium. It was about ten feet tall and made of dark wood. On top of it, Sam could see what looked like a thick, open book. Something behind the podium moved, and Sam felt Jo grab his jacket sleeve. He almost wanted to do the same. This was by far the scariest room in the entire haunted house.

Something moved again, making a metal on concrete scraping sound. Sam shut his eyes and gritted his teeth until it stopped. When he looked up, he gasped. Behind the podium was Lucifer, prosthetics on his head, face, hands, and arms. Red makeup covered his face and fifteen inch horns sprouted from the top of his head. They were gnarled and bent, twisting in painful looking ways. A long ‘tail’ wrapped around the front of the podium, attached at the other end to Lucifer’s waist. In daylight, Lucifer’s makeup looked cheesy and easily copied, but like this he was intimidating. Terrifying, even. Hideously grotesque and disfigured.

He really did look like the Devil.

Lucifer cleared his throat and a buzzing sound started. A single red spotlight shone on him.

“Who do we have here?” Lucifer said, and goddamn if Sam had known his voice could get that low.

“Really?” Jo laughed, obviously not impressed.

“Silence!” Lucifer yelled. “I asked a question, human. Do you think eternal damnation and suffering at the hands of Hell is a joke?!”

“No,” Jo squeaked after a few stunned seconds.

“That’s better.” Lucifer grinned, flashing his pointed teeth, and turned his attention to Sam.

“Who are you, boy?”

“S-Sam Winchester.”

“Sam Winchester?” Lucifer looked down at the book in front of him and ran his finger down the page. The sharp (fake) nail gleamed obsidian in the red lights. “Quite a few sins here, my boy. You’ve got some things to make up for.” Lucifer looked back up and smirked.

“And you, girl?”

“J-Jo H-Harvelle.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like you’ve been naughty as well, young lady. Wrap sheet as long as Sam.” Lucifer winked at Sam, then shrugged, Sam blushing furiously. “Better make it quick.” He motioned to his left and nodded for Sam and Jo to exit.

As they walked by him, Lucifer leaned closer to them and whispered, “Enjoy your stay in Hell.” Jo grabbed Sam’s hand and ran.

\--

“Fuck, Luce, you were scary as hell,” Sam said after their shift was over.

“Thanks.” Lucifer smiled and peeled the prosthetics off of his face. He grabbed a damp towel and started to wash off the red makeup.

“I’m pretty sure Jo almost pissed herself,” Sam joked. Lucifer laughed. He grabbed a bar of soap and scrubbed at his face, trying to get the makeup off. The towel was already stained and the horns were crooked on his head. Sam laughed and stood up.

“What?” Lucifer asked.

“Nothing,” Sam said. “Now hold still, you dork.” He grabbed a horn in each hand and gently pulled them off Lucifer’s head.

“Oh, thanks,” Lucifer said.

 **  
**“No problem.” Sam smiled.


	8. Fire Alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk

“Damn thing probably broke again,” Lucifer said with a scowl. It was 3 in the morning and the fire alarm had just gone off. Lucifer wasn’t happy about it, but neither was anyone else. Especially Sam. He had to get up early for work tomorrow morning and being up like this would throw his whole day off.

“I know,” Sam growled. “Why can’t they just fix it already? It’s not like anyone benefits from this.” Sam motioned to the people around them. He turned back to look at Lucifer and noticed that he was only in some sweats and a T-shirt with-

“Dude, are those Uggs?” Sam snickered.

“Shut up,” Lucifer said, folding his arms over his chest. He was shaking a little and had goosebumps over his arms. Sam fowned.

“Here,” Sam said. He shrugged off his coat and slung it over Lucifer’s shoulders.

“Sam, I don’t need-”

“Yes, you do. It’s freezing out here and you’re in a T-shirt.”

“So are you!” Sam shook his head and a small smile crawled across his face.

“What?” Lucifer asked. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“‘M not laughing, Luce,” Sam said. He was smiling wider now. “You’re just really cute when you’re pouty.”

“I am not pouty.” They were quiet. Then, Sam snorted out a laugh and Lucifer’s face cracked into a grin.

“Well if I’m pouty, you’re a little bitch,” Lucifer laughed. Sam held a hand to his chest in mock hurt, but soon laughed. They talked for a few more minutes until they were given the all clear to go back in. Lucifer lived across the hall from Sam, but he almost didn’t realize he was wearing Sam’s jacket as he smiled at him and walked into his apartment.

“Sam, wait!” Lucifer called.

“What?”

“Your jacket,” Lucifer said. “It’s nice and all, but I figure you want it back.” Sam smiled and nodded.

“Why don’t you keep it?” Sam said. “The alarm will probably go off again. I’ll probably see you sometime soon, anyway.” Lucifer felt a blush creeping up neck. He ducked his head and said thanks before turning back to his apartment. Lucifer closed his door and leaned back against it, smiling to himself.


	9. School Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck at a shitty pep rally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

It was only 1:30 and two of the cheerleaders had already been dropped, one of the teachers had to go the nurse because he was allergic to some ingredient in the pies used for the pie eating contest, and Sam was sure that Gabriel, who had promised to sit by him, was getting (or giving) head in one of the bathrooms. And there was an hour and a half of this dumb pep rally left. This was seriously going to push the limits of what Sam could handle.

What made it even worse was that three or four kids were dragged in late by teachers who caught them smoking outside the gym. But the icing on the cake was that Lucifer Milligan had been forced to sit next to Sam, front row, middle of the bleachers. That’s where Gabriel told Sam to sit if he showed up early, so he did. Little did Sam know, that was were the teachers stuck the stoners and other kids they didn’t trust to sit anywhere else.

Sam’s first instinct was to tense up and face forward when Lucifer sat down. Then, Lucifer started talking to him. He obviously didn’t care if Sam listened or not, he just talked. Sam ignored him.

“You don’t talk too much,” Lucifer said after a short pause of staring at Sam. Sighing, Sam closed his eyes briefly, then looked at Lucifer.

“I just don’t want to talk to you.”

“Why not? You can learn a lot from someone who’s the complete opposite of you.”

Sam laughed dryly and looked down.

“I’m pretty sure you have no idea what I’m like,” Sam said. Lucifer shrugged.

“Maybe we’re not so different, huh? But I guess we’ll never know if you don’t talk to me.”

“Why are you so desperate to get me to talk to you?” Sam asked, turning to look at Lucifer. Lucifer shrugged.

“I think you’re cute,” he answered. Sam’s eyes widened and he blushed deep red.

“I-I, you think I’m-” Sam stuttered, shaking his head. “I am not...” He trailed off laughing in disbelief.

“No,” Lucifer said, “I think you’re really cute.” He smiled, watching Sam trip over his words. Sam took a deep breath and smiled.

“Well, I guess I should tell you that I think you’re cute,” Sam said quietly, smile blooming on his face.

  
Lucifer grinned.


	10. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re studying in the library and there are two people very obviously fucking in the stacks and we keep sharing embarrassed glances

It had started about five minutes ago. A fairly steady string of moans was coming from one of the back shelves, and wasn’t it just Sam’s luck that he was one of the only two people in the library not currently fucking. That was, the blond two tables across from Sam. The other man’s face was red, and he obviously heard the couple in the back.

Suddenly, there was a muffled yelp. Sam’s head shot up, and so did the blond’s. They locked eyes and Sam instantly blushed and looked away. He still felt the other man’s eyes on him, though. Sam tried to concentrate on the textbook in front of him, but found it difficult once he heard the back shelve slam against the wall. Repeatedly.

Sam heard the other man start laughing under his breath, trying and failing to hide his smile. Sam looked up and saw the blond trying to concentrate on his own book.

“What,” Sam said. The other man looked up.

“Nothing,” he said. “But you should see your face.” Sam must have started blushing again, because the blond began to laugh again. This time it was louder, and the people in the back must have heard it, too. The banging stopped and there were muffled voices. Sam and the blond locked eyes again and instantly started moving. They both started cramming papers and books into their backpacks. Sam shoved his laptop in it’s bag and shouldered his backpack, grabbing his text book at the last second.

Both Sam and the blond made it to the front door of the library at the same time and exchanged embarrassed smiles.

“Hope that never happens again,” the blond said once they were both outside.

“Yeah,” Sam huffed. “You should have seen your face.”

“Me! Your face was red the whole time!”

“Whatever. I’m Sam by the way,” he said, remembering his manners.

“Lucifer,” the blond said, holding out his hand. Sam shook it and noticed that it was unusually cold.

“Do you, uh, need a jacket or something? You seem kinda cold.”

“No,” Lucifer laughed and leaned into whisper into Sam’s ear. “I’m always cold. Most people don’t like it, but others find it quite enjoyable.” Sam shivered and grabbed Lucifer’s arms, stopping him from getting closer.

“I am _not_ gonna end up like the couple in there,” Sam said. Lucifer laughed and backed up.

“Fair enough,” he said. “But can I do this?” Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hand in his.

 **  
**“S-sure,” Sam stuttered. “Yeah.”


	11. Steak Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiter/Waitress Au where Person A is Person B’s server at a nice restaurant whilst Person B is on a date. When Person B’s date storms out halfway through dinner, Person A takes their break and sits with Person B and they finish dinner together

Sam’s shift had just started, and he could already tell tonight would be a long one. His first table had two kids, why anyone would bring children to a restaurant like this baffled Sam. The other two tables were older couples who, in their first ten minutes of being seated, made it painfully obvious that they were both racist and homophobic.

The fourth table was a younger couple. They seemed happy enough, but the woman looked bored and wasn’t contributing very much to the conversation. The guy was doing most of the talking, but kept trailing off after a few sentences. Sam tried to make it over to the table every ten minutes or so, but it was busy that night and Sam was rushed around the dining room.

Around 10:30, Sam was in the middle of an order when someone across the room started yelling. Whoever was yelling stood up and Sam recognised her as the woman who looked bored with her date.

“No!” she yelled. “You are such an inconsiderate asshole!” She was getting louder and had picked up what looked like a steak knife. Sam excused himself and walked over to the table.

“Meg, please, just calm down,” the man said when Sam got to their table.

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked calmly.

“No, it’s not!” the woman, Meg, yelled. “He’s being a total douchebag to me. He hasn’t complimented me once. I got a new haircut, a new dress, got my nails done, and what does he say? ‘Aren’t you gonna say anything?’ That’s all he’s said all night!” Meg held the knife out in front of her. People at nearby tables gasped and some backed away.

“Ma’am, could you please calm down?” Sam said, holding his hands out. “You’re scaring some of the other customers.” Meg looked at Sam and sighed. She threw the knife on the table and picked up her coat, storming out of the restaurant. Everyone waited a few minutes before going back to eating and gossiping over the occurrence.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked Meg’s date.

“Yeah,” he said, “I think so. Could I just get a beer or something?” Sam laughed and said sure. He brought the man’s drink back and thought about asking the man if he wanted to call the police or anything about his girlfriend’s actions. Hesitantly, Sam sat down in the seat across from the man.

“Is it alright if I sit with you a while?” Sam asked.

“Sure, but don’t you have to, like, take orders and stuff?”

“It’s my break,” Sam said with a smile. The man smiled back.

“I’m Lucifer, by the way,” he said as he held out his hand. Sam shook it.

“So, were you really being an asshole, or was she just over reacting?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“This isn’t the first time she’s acted like this, so I don’t really know if I can answer that. And, no, by the way, she did _not_ get a haircut, or a new dress, or get her nails done. I have no idea why she insists on acting like that.”

“I’m not really one to be asking this,” Sam said, “but why don’t you just break up?”

“We just did.” Lucifer smiled and drank the last of his beer. “We made a deal that the next time she acted out, we would break up. Thank god for that.” Sam smiled, and then frowned.

“Shit,” Sam said. “I have to get back to work. I’m really sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lucifer said, waving his hand. Sam stood up and grabbed Lucifer's empty bottle.

“I’ll be right back with a refill,” Sam said.

  
“Wait,” Lucifer said. He dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a pen, writing something on a napkin. “Here. Now that I’m single...” Lucifer handed the napkin to Sam. On it was Lucifer’s number. Sam smiled.


	12. Photography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HS!AU Where they both are in a photography class and are partnered together for a project in which they have to take all kinds of pictures of each other

Lucifer loved photography, always had, but it wasn’t until Sam Winchester was in front of the lense that Lucifer really fell in love with it.

Earlier that week Lucifer had been assigned Sam, the new kid, as his partner for a photography project. At first, Lucifer wasn’t happy about it. He found Sam to be less annoying than some people, sure, but he wasn’t ideal.

“So, we have to take pictures of each other,” Sam said after he sat down across from Lucifer.

“Huh,” Lucifer scoffed. “Quick learner.” Lucifer scribbled down his name and address on a scrap of paper and handed it to Sam.

“What’s this for?” Sam asked.

“Tomorrow, 8:15 am. I’ll order pizza for lunch and make something for dinner.”

“But tomorrow’s Saturday,” Sam protested.

“I don’t care,” Lucifer answered, standing and gathering his things.

\--

7:50 am.

7:58 am.

8:00 am.

Answering machine.

“Dean, where are you? You said you’d be home ten minutes ago to take me to Lucifer’s house.” Sam hung up.

8:10 am.

Fuck it, Sam thought. He pulled his jacket on and shoved his feet in his sneakers and walked across town to Lucifer’s house.

\--

“You’re late,” Lucifer said when he opened the door. No hello, or come on in. Just, You’re late.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” Sam said. “My brother was supposed to drop me off, but he must have forgotten and gone to work early.”

“Whatever.” Lucifer turned and walked back inside. Sam stood awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. He wasn’t just going to walk into someone’s house.

“Well, come on!” Lucifer shouted, and Sam walked in.

\--

“So, I was thinking, if you stood here, and faced the other way...” Lucifer put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and turned the other boy until his back was to the camera. Lucifer’s hands dropped and he went back to the tripod.

“There,” Lucifer said, “now don’t move.” He took a few photos and adjusted the zoom, getting closer and angling the camera so it wouldn’t cut off the top of Sam’s head. “Why you gotta be so damn tall, Winchester? And stop moving. You’ll blur the shot.”

“Sorry,” Sam said. “Standing here like this isn’t easy.”

Sam was on a bridge. It was only about 12 feet long and four feet wide and spanned the small creek in Lucifer's backyard. Sam had his hands about a foot away from his sides, and he was shirtless.

“Done,” Lucifer said. “You can move now, and put your shirt back on. The mosquitoes are still pretty bad.” Sam took his shirt from Lucifer and shrugged it on. He also grabbed a soda out of the cooler and opened it, taking a long drink. Lucifer pretended not to watch Sam’s neck as he drank.

Lucifer continued to stare after Sam set the can down. Sam noticed, and felt a little uncomfortable.

“So, uh,” Sam said. “Do you wanna be in any of the pictures, or...”

Lucifer snapped back to attention and cleared his throat. A blush rose over his cheeks and he looked away from Sam.

“No,” Lucifer said. “I don’t have to be in any. Besides, you look good on camera.” He still didn’t look at Sam. “I was thinking that if we went out to the woods we could get some good shots.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed.

\--

“Don’t move.” Lucifer took a few pictures and then directed Sam to turn to the right a little, and then took a few more. “You can move now.”

“The light out here must be great,” Sam said. He walked over to where Lucifer and the camera were and surveyed the woods around them. It was about 6:30 in the afternoon and the sun had started to set. The trees cast long shadows along the pine needle covered ground, and the amber sun between the trunks sent up a warm glow from the fallen needles. It was relatively warm for the middle of September, but a slight breeze rustled the pine limbs.

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “It really is, but you make it even better.”

“What?”

“You look, uh, well, beautiful out here, Sam. Really.”

Sam didn’t talk, just looked at Lucifer. He wasn’t mad, a little surprised at the other boy’s choice of words, but not angry at all. Infact, Sam was quite happy. Now he knew that Lucifer felt the same about him. Sam stepped towards Lucifer.

“Look at me,” Sam said. Lucifer looked up. Sam got even closer and pressed his lips to Lucifer’s. Lucifer jumped slightly, then ran one hand through Sam’s hair and cupped the back of his head with the other. Sam laughed against Lucifer’s mouth and pulled back, still laughing.

“What?” Lucifer asked, scared that Sam would come to his senses.

“Nothing.” Sam waved his hand. “It’s just that I thought you hated me, what with me being the new kid. I thought you thought that I would fuck up this project for you.”

Lucifer frowned slightly, but then smiled. He rolled his eyes and pulled Sam back in.

 

 **  
** “Never, Sam,” Lucifer whispered against Sam’s lips. “I would never hate you.” **  
**


	13. Forehead Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death

Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist and kissed his lips. Lucifer grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt and let out a pained sob against Sam’s mouth.

“Shh,” Sam said quietly. “I know, I know, baby.”

“Please, Sam,” Lucifer said, pulling Sam closer to him. Lucifer shook in Sam’s arms, tears slipped from the fallen angel’s eyes while Sam held his own tears back. He knew he had to be strong for both of them right now.

“Hey,” Sam said as he rubbed Lucifer’s back. “You’ll be okay. Dean and Castiel are gonna be here soon. I promise.” Lucifer shook his head.

“Please don’t lie to me, Sam. I’ve never lied to you.” Sam’s breath hitched. It felt like his throat was closing. His eyes stung and his chest hurt when he breathed. Dust and ash blew into Sam’s eyes and glass bit his side where he laid on the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Sam choked. “I’m so sorry, Lucifer.” Lucifer kissed Sam’s lips again. It was quick and dry. Lucifer’s skin was cold and Sam shuddered at the touch, but pulled his love closer to him.

It was a goodbye kiss, and it hurt more than the bullet in Sam’s side or the wounds the angel blades left of Lucifer’s back.

Sam kissed Lucifer hard, but the fallen angel didn’t return the touch. Finally, Sam could let the pain out. The hunter sobbed and gripped the back of Lucifer’s ripped up shirt. Lucifer was gone, he had let go. He hadn’t been strong when they started this battle, but they both knew he was even weaker by the time it was over.

“I love you,” Sam whispered to the darkness. “I love you, I love you, I love you, and I never told you...” He rested his forehead on Lucifer’s.


	14. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles after wild, hot, filthy sex

“Damn,” Lucifer huffed, falling back onto the mattress next to Sam.

“Yeah,” Sam said trying to smile, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He was happy, but damn, he hadn’t had sex that good since college. Sam was sure Lucifer had used some angel mojo to pull off some of those positions. It’s not like Sam knew Lucifer was that flexible.

“Stop trying to come up with a reason for coming so hard,” Lucifer said. He rolled onto his side and mouthed at Sam’s neck.

“Outta my head,” Sam said.

“Yes, sir,” Lucifer mumbled. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face his lover, dislodging Lucifer’s mouth from his neck. Lucifer whined at the loss, but hummed when Sam’s tongue worked it’s way into his mouth. Pulling the blanket up, Sam bit Lucifer’s bottom lip.

“Sleep,” Sam said. Lucifer groaned and wrapped his arm around Sam’s neck, pulling Sam down so his ear was next to Lucifer’s mouth.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Lucifer growled. Sam chuckled and poked the arm around his neck.

“What are you gonna do?”

“This.” Lucifer pinned Sam’s shoulders down and hovered over him. He attacked Sam’s lips with his, Sam moaning into his mouth.

“I should tell you what to do more often,” Sam said when they pulled back for air.

 **  
**“Don’t make it a habit,” Lucifer laughed and licked along Sam’s jaw, scraping his teeth over Sam’s skin.


	15. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m an immortal who just woke up from a ‘nap’ what the fuck is this what the fuck is that AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly like the prompt :/

Sam hadn’t meant to fall into the hole. He hadn’t known it was there, and besides, it was covered by at least 50 pounds of dirt. It wasn’t until Sam had started running until he’d fallen in.

He was stuck fifteen feet down with no way of getting out. His cell phone didn’t have reception and Sam knew Dean was on the other side of the woods and wouldn’t show up for hours.

Sam sighed, pressing his back against the dirt and sliding down until he was sitting with his feet out in front of him. He fell asleep, no use in staying awake.

\--

Lucifer opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, slowly pressing his hands on the wood in front of him and pushed, the old wood cracking and falling away under his fingers. Finally moving the top of the coffin, Lucifer sat up, brushing dirt off of himself. He looked around, eyes adjusting to what little moon light the hole in the ground let in.

Something moved to Lucifer’s right. He flinched and slowly turned to face it. His eyes widened when his gaze landed on a figure leaned against the opposite wall. Slowly, Lucifer stood up, reaching his arm out to balance himself against the dirt wall. He stepped out of the coffin, bare feet hitting the hard ground.

Lucifer looked down. He could have sworn he’d been buried wearing shoes. He looked back up, eyes on the figure. It stirred again. Lucifer may have been out for nearly 80 years, but he could tell the difference between a threat and someone sleeping. He crept towards the still figure, never shifting his gaze away.

Dirt covered Lucifer’s hands as he got down on his knees and reached his hand out. He slowly brushed hair out of the person’s face. Now that Lucifer could see him more clearly, he could tell the person was human. Pulling his hand away, Lucifer tilted his head and furrowed his brows. He reached back up and placed his hand against the man’s throat. The man was breathing, and had a pulse.

“Not a sacrifice,” Lucifer whispered. The man opened his eyes slowly, flinching away when he saw Lucifer.

\--

Sam didn’t dream when he fell asleep, but he did think it was a dream when he felt a hand on his face, then on his neck. He opened his eyes. He was face to face with blue eyes, dirt clotted hair, and dried blood stained cheeks. Sam pulled back, throwing a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Another (human?) creature was the last thing Sam thought he would see down here.

The other man’s eyes widened as he also pulled back.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said quietly, voice rugged. Sam closed his eyes and bit his lip. He clenched one hand in the dirt, trying to reach for something to use as a weapon. What Sam had mistaken for dark blue eyes were actually fiery red irises and black instead of the normal whites. How could he have thought that was blue?

Sam slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth. He opened his eyes, scanning over, what he assumed, to be a Pagan god. When moonlight passed through the blond hair, Sam could have sworn he saw horns.

“W-what are you?” Sam asked, voice coming out shakier than he would have liked. He was alone with no weapon in a hole with a seemingly god-like creature. He deserved to be scared.

“My name is Bastet,” he said. “Anahita to some, Himeros to others, Baron Samedi and Astrild. I go by many names.” He paused. “Aphrodite, even.” He locked eyes with Sam.

Sam backed up against the wall, recognizing a few of the names. He pieced it together, guessing the names he didn’t know were gods of different religions, but with the same meaning.

“A sex god,” Sam laughed in spite of himself. “Literally.”

“And beauty, lust, resurrection, and fertility,” the god said, smiling. “But you can call me Lucifer... And you are?”

“Sam Winchester,” he said quietly. Lucifer nodded, wrapping a hand around the back of Sam’s neck.

“You’re quite beautiful, Sam,” Lucifer said, voice still gravely from lack of use.

Sam felt his heartbeat quicken as Lucifer spoke, a cold sweat spreading over his skin. His stomach felt light and he noticed an odd part of his body taking interest in the conversation. Lucifer also noticed. He trailed his eyes down Sam’s chest and stomach, stopping between his legs.

“Stop,” Sam said, not really meaning it. “I-I don’t want-” He bit his lip, Lucifer’s hand adding pressure to his cock.

“I think you do,” Lucifer whispered. He spread Sam’s legs and leaned forward, licking Sam’s neck. “Which name will you scream when you come?” Sam moaned, head falling back. He grabbed Lucifer’s shoulders and pressed their mouths together.

“Lucifer,” Sam whispered against his lips. “I’ll scream Lucifer.” He pushed his hips against Lucifer’s hand, gasping at the friction.

“So eager, Sam,” Lucifer laughed.

“Will you just-”

“Sammy?!” Sam looked at the opening above him and Lucifer.

“That’s Dean,” Sam said. “My brother. He’ll come looking for me.” Sam looked at Lucifer. “If I get you out, can we finish this later?”

Lucifer smiled and kissed his lips.

“Of course.”


	16. Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sex between Sam and female oc

Lucifer was lonely. He wasn’t in a relationship, hadn’t been for a while, and he wasn’t sure if he needed something meaningful, or just needed... something.

He hadn’t even considered the possibility of a platonic relationship until he had met Sam Winchester. Lucifer didn’t want to fuck Sam, well he did, but he didn’t want strings attached. He didn’t want it to be awkward the morning after, but he also didn’t want pillow talk and morning kisses. What Lucifer wanted with Sam was an open, platonic relationship.

And so did Sam.

\--

Sam moved in with Lucifer three months after Lucifer had proposed the idea of platonically living together. A month after Sam had moved in was the first time he kissed Lucifer.

“What... What was that?” Lucifer asked, fingers trailing lightly over his lips.

Sam opened and closed his mouth, cheeks turning red.

“I... don’t know. It felt right.” Lucifer nodded, turning back to what he had been doing.

The first time Lucifer kissed Sam, it wasn’t so much a shock as it was a realization.

Sam was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner when Lucifer walked in. He pulled the knife from Sam’s hand and set it down. Leaning up slightly, Lucifer gave Sam a chaste kiss.

“Oh,” Sam said when Lucifer pulled away. “Oh.” He smiled softly. Lucifer smiled back.

It went on like this, kissing at the door before they both left for work. Sam was even sleeping in Lucifer’s bed now. They didn’t have sex, barely even touched. Sometimes Sam would thread his fingers through Lucifer’s and fall asleep, their hands connected between them.

In the morning they’d wake up and get dressed, kissing once or twice. It was nice.

They lived around and in between each other, connected only by a few kisses a day and their hands or arms by night.

And then Sam brought a girl home. It was okay, because what Sam and Lucifer had was an open relationship, which meant Lucifer was okay with Sam bringing a girl home.

And it was okay that the girl was blonde with blue eyes, just shorter than Sam so she had to lean up slightly to kiss him.

It was okay that Sam took her to his room, kept Lucifer awake until nearly three in the morning, headboard banging against the wall. Sam kissed her, really kissed her, when she left the next morning, and that was okay.

It was more than okay that Sam hadn’t seen Lucifer in the kitchen when they’d both woken up, eyes still red from the morning sex Sam and the girl had.

And it was okay that Sam hadn’t seen the hurt behind Lucifer’s eyes when he’d said goodnight the night before as he walked the girl to his room.

It was okay that Sam hadn’t seen the tears slip down Lucifer’s cheeks while he’d laid awake, listening to the sounds from Sam’s room.

And it was okay that Lucifer hadn’t heard Sam moan his name when he’d come.

 **  
**And it was okay that Lucifer didn’t tell Sam that he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's platonic-ish???


	17. Halloween And Its Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re dressed up as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me AU/Halloween party AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Sam was excited to go to Balthazar’s Halloween party. Balthazar had been hyping it up for weeks before Halloween. If any of Balthazar’s other parties were anything to go by, this year’s Halloween party would be epic. Sam had his costume picked out three days after he first heard about it.

This year Sam had decided on a surgeon costume. He thought it wasn’t enough with just the scrubs and white coat, so he had brought it home and thrown fake blood over it, cutting up the sleeves and pant legs.

By the time the party rolled around, nearly everyone Sam knew had told him they were going. The people he knew plus about a hundred more strangers were supposedly showing up, and knowing Balthazar loved big crowds, Sam was sure he wouldn’t disappoint.

When Dean pulled up to Balthazar’s house, Sam in the passenger seat and Gabriel and Castiel in the back, most of the driveway was filled with cars. The glow of black lights spilled from every window in the house, fake spider webs along with three foot spiders covered the front of the house. Since Balthazar lived nearly 20 miles outside of town, the music was turned up so loud Sam could hear it even before he saw the house.

“Sweet,” Dean said with a smile. They all got out, decked out in full costumes.

Once inside, Sam was thankful for Balthazar’s large house. Bodies were packed together, moving and sliding against one another. Sam fell into the movement of the crowd. He found Gabriel and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the middle. They danced, grinding against other people, most of whom Sam didn’t know.

When Sam needed a break, he grabbed Gabriel again, pulling him to the kitchen to rehydrate. Sam grabbed a beer, thrusting it at Gabriel, grabbing another for himself. It was much quieter in the kitchen. Sam could actually hear Gabriel talk.

“Some party, huh?” Gabriel said, smiling.

“I haven’t even seen Balthazar,” Sam laughed.

“Me either,” Gabriel replied. They stayed in the kitchen a while, relishing in the fact that they were the only two people in there. That was, until, a loud bang and a yelled _fuck_ came from the door. Sam and Gabriel instantly stood up, watching as someone fell face first onto the floor.

“And don’t be a dick to the guests!” Balthazar yelled from the other side of the door. The person on the floor rolled over and stood up, mumbling a few choice words. He brushed himself off and looked up to see Sam and Gabriel staring at him.

“What?”

“Lucifer?” Gabriel said, wide eyed. “What are you doing here?”

“Partying,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“Dressed like that?” Gabriel said in disbelief. Lucifer was quite scandalously dressed, clad in short shorts, a skin tight T-shirt with a police officer’s uniform printed on it, and a pair of sunglasses. He wasn’t even wearing shoes.

“Hell yeah,” Lucifer laughed. “The shorter the shorts, the more cock I get.” He lowered his sunglasses, winking at Sam.

“Get out,” Sam said, face blank, but eyes wide.

“Yeah, Luce. Get out.”

“No, Gabriel, get out,” Sam said, eyes never leaving Lucifer.

“What!?” Gabriel exclaimed before Sam pushed him through the door Lucifer had fallen through. Sam spun around, grabbing Lucifer’s hips and crashing their lips together. Lucifer moaned and grabbed Sam’s ass.

Sam pushed Lucifer back against the counter and ran his hand over the bulge in the front of Lucifer’s shorts. Lucifer whined, baring his neck. Biting down on Lucifer’s neck, Sam moved his hand lower and slipped his fingers up into Lucifer’s shorts.

“Fuck, Lucifer, you’re such a slut. No underwear, still open from your last fuck. God, I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

“Please, Sam,” Lucifer moaned. Sam smirked and silently thanked the costume company for making the scrubs so loose. He pulled his pants down to his thighs, lining up his cock. Sam pulled Lucifer’s shorts away from his hole, slowly sinking Lucifer onto him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Lucifer panted, burying his face in Sam’s neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Lucifer, lifting him up.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Sam whispered into Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer did as told, also wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam lifted Lucifer up and down, fucking into him. He moaned, the combination of alcohol and the feeling of Lucifer’s short shorts brushing over his shaft was too much for Sam. He pulled Lucifer down on his cock, coming deep inside him. Lucifer threw his head back and came in his pants.

Sam’s legs shook as he held himself and Lucifer up. Slowly, Sam pulled Lucifer off of him and laid him on the island. Lucifer was content to be moved around my Sam, sated from his fourth orgasm of the night.

Pushing Lucifer’s thighs up to his chest, Sam pulled Lucifer’s shorts up to reveal his leaking hole. Sam blew over the wet entrance, making Lucifer shudder. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at his come leaking from Lucifer’s used hole. Sam knew it wasn’t just his come, but fuck, he didn’t care. He sucked at Lucifer’s rim, loving the mixed tastes in his mouth.

“Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna get hard again,” Lucifer whined, laying his arm over his eyes.

“Don’t you want that?” Sam smirked, flattening his tongue over Lucifer’s entrance. Lucifer shook his head.

“I want sleep, and food, and beer,” he murmured. Sam laughed and pulled his pants and Lucifer’s shorts back on.

 **  
** “Okay. I’ll find you a bed.” Sam picked Lucifer up in the same style he had used to fuck him, this time both were fully clothed. Sam carried him to the back of the kitchen and up the stairs, hoping to find an unoccupied bedroom.


	18. Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward teenage spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose spin the bottle and it’s only kinda awkward

Sam sat cross legged on the floor of Charlie’s living room, Balthazar to his right and Ruby to his left. Anna still had a slight blush on her cheeks from the kiss Balthazar had, in his words, ‘blessed’ her with. It was now Sam’s turn.

He sighed and spun the bottle. Hoping he’d be able to kiss Ruby or Lilith, Charlie at least, Sam whispered a silent prayer. It’s not that he _wouldn’t_ kiss a guy, it’s just that Sam had never done it before.

Sam kept his eyes on the bottle as it slowed to a stop. Once it was settled, Sam looked up slowly, locking eyes with the person directly across from him. Lucifer.

Gabriel burst out laughing as Dean tried to contain a grin. Even Cas had a small smile on his face. Sam instantly went red. So far no one had had to kiss someone of the same gender, but hey, there’s a first time for everything. Like now Sam was going to have to kiss a guy for the first time.

“Well?” Ruby said. Balthazar patted Sam on the back, pushing him slightly. Sam swallowed, but didn’t move, gaze still locked on Lucifer.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood up. He knew Sam had never kissed a guy before, had barely kissed any girls other than Ruby. He walked over to Sam and kneeled in front of him. Lucifer wrapped one hand around the back of Sam’s neck and grabbed his hip with the other. Sam whined in the back of his throat at the contact.

Leaning in, Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s, closing his eyes. Sam sat motionless.

“You’re gonna have to kiss back or they’ll make us do it again,” Lucifer whispered. Sam nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. He kissed back, barely running his tongue over Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer opened his mouth and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned into Lucifer’s mouth and pulled back slightly. Lucifer growled low in his throat and pulled Sam back in, crashing their lips together.

Suddenly, Lucifer pushed Sam back against the floor and rested his weight on his knees and forearms. Sam gasped and held onto Lucifer tighter, instinctively wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s hips. Gently rolling Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth, Lucifer pressed his hips into Sam’s.

“Hey!” Dean yelled. He growled, “No grinding on my brother.”

Lucifer pulled back and sat up, hauling Sam up. Sam felt dazed, hair tousled and lips slightly red. Lucifer shot Dean a smirk and moved behind Sam, pulling the younger Winchester between his legs. Sam leaned his back against Lucifer’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that to you,” Lucifer said quietly, so only Sam heard him. Sam nodded.

 **  
**Dean kept an eye on them, shouting whenever Lucifer’s hands traveled too far south.


	19. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Otp arguing over potential baby names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know why it’s in first person, but it was 2 in the morning when I wrote this so that’s probably why

“Araya,” Lucifer says one day. He and Sam are sitting at the kitchen table, Sam reading the paper and Lucifer watching a small bird flit between branches outside the window, their legs tangled under the table. Sam hums and then pauses, finally registering what Lucifer said.

“What?” Sam asks as he looks up over the paper.

“Araya,” Lucifer repeats, still watching the bird. “I like that name. It sounds... powerful, yet humble.”

“Since when have you liked humble?”

“Children should understand the importance of being humble.” Lucifer turns his head and looks at Sam, meeting his eyes.

“Children?” Sam says quietly. He tilts his head and his brows knit together. Lucifer nods.

“Children, or child, if you’d rather.”

“Are-are you proposing that we have a child?” Sam sets the paper down and leans closer to Lucifer, who shrugs.

“I think I’d like to have children,” he says, unfazed by Sam’s apparent confusion. “Or a child, singular, but we should decide together.”

Sam’s taken aback. Frankly, he’s confused and a bit surprised at both Lucifer’s forwardness, and the subject of the conversation. _Children_ , Sam thinks. _Or a child_. He shakes his head a bit, trying to focus back on Lucifer.

“You, _you_ , want children?” Sam asks, making sure Lucifer is saying what he means.

“Yes, Sam. Children... Or a child.”

“Why do you keep saying that?”

Lucifer turns back to look out the window. The bird’s gone, so he chooses to watch the cherry blossoms drift through the late May breeze. He thinks he’d like to go outside today.

“I keep saying ‘child’ because I’m not sure how many... tiny humans I can handle.”

“Tiny humans,” Sam repeats, laughing quietly. Lucifer shoots him a cold look, but smiles softly.

“Yes, tiny humans. I think one would be a fun, new experience, but two, or three... I dislike thinking of what that would entail.”

“A lot of diapers,” Sam says with a smile. Lucifer nods in assent.

“I still like Araya,” Lucifer says after a moment of following a cherry blossom petal drift to the ground, falling with the others. “Or maybe Acadia.”

“I’m not naming my child after a national park,” Sam says, shaking his head slightly.

“Fair enough,” Lucifer huffs and moves his body to face Sam. He takes Sam’s hands in his, slowly running his fingers over Sam’s knuckles. “What name were you thinking of?”

Sam shrugs.

“I wasn’t really thinking of a baby name, but... I like the name Roman,” Sam says, and Lucifer smiles.

“I like it, too.” He leans over the table and gently presses his lips to Sam’s. It’s warm and soft, no force behind it.

  
“But I still like Araya,” Lucifer murmurs against Sam’s lips, and Sam nods.


	20. I'll Love You Tonight And Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, porn, pwp, blowjob, slight somnophilia (consensual)

Sam moaned, throwing his head back and letting his mouth fall open. He closed his eyes and fisted his hands in the sheets as Lucifer grabbed his hips and fucked into him.

“So pretty, Sam,” Lucifer murmured. “So good, taking all of me like this. Fuckin’ perfect.” Lucifer moved his hips faster, grip tight around Sam’s hip bones. He knew there would be bruises there in the morning. Lucifer moaned, thinking about marking Sam, thinking about how Sam was his and he was Sam’s.

Sam gasped as Lucifer hit his prostate, eyes opening wide. He locked his gaze with Lucifer’s and moved his hands to grip Lucifer’s wrists.

“Fuck, fuck,” Sam panted, sweat running down his neck. “So close.” He groaned as Lucifer’s slowed his thrusts and kept pressure on Sam’s sweet spot. Lucifer stopped moving, earning a whine from Sam.

“Please, Lucifer, I’m so close.” Lucifer smirked and pulled out to the head, slamming back in. " _Lucifer!_ " Sam nearly screamed as he came hot across his stomach. Lucifer groaned as Sam tightened around him and began to thrust his hips shallowly, enough to have him coming deep inside of Sam.

Lucifer’s breath hitched as he pulled out, cum slipping from Sam’s hole. He fell ontop of Sam, tucking his head under Sam’s chin. The taller man laughed, wrapping his arms around Lucifer and rubbing his back gently.

\--

Sam woke up before Lucifer. He smiled softly, watching the rise and fall of Lucifer’s chest. Slowly, Sam pulled the blanket back and spread Lucifer’s legs, kneeling between them, taking Lucifer into his mouth. Lucifer made a small noise and rolled his head to other side, but stayed asleep.

Sam began to bob his head, taking more of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth every time he lowered his head. He wrapped his index finger and thumb around Lucifer. Slowly, Sam moved his fingers in time with his head. Lucifer moaned quietly, involuntarily thrusting his hips. Sam hummed around him as Lucifer opened his eyes slowly, instantly looking down at Sam. Lucifer moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he came in Sam’s mouth, his throat fluttering around Lucifer’s cock.

Almost painfully slowly, Sam pulled off Lucifer’s cock and kissed each hip bone. He licked a line up Lucifer’s stomach and made sure to run his tongue over Lucifer’s nipple, running his thumb over the other.

****

****

“Good morning,” Sam whispered against Lucifer’s chest, looking up at him.

  
“Good fuckin’ morning,” Lucifer said, smiling. Sam grinned and laid over Lucifer, kissing him deep and hard.


	21. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attend the same support group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use, relapse, self harm, cutting, scars

Sam felt like shit. He’d relapsed. Again. For the third time in four months. He’d promised his sponsor that he’d stay clean, but finals and breaking up with Jess... The stress was too much and the needle was too close.

Sam sighed and pulled his hood over his head, hunching his shoulders and sat down in the back row, away from the cheap coffee and the cookies he was sure had been there last week. He closed his eyes, trying not to think about how badly he needed a fix. But for a fix, he needed cash, which he didn’t have. At least Sam had the common sense to spend money on food instead of drugs.

“No hoods, Sam,” a pleasant voice said from above him. Opening his eyes, Sam pulled his hood off and looked to his right. Layla Rourke, the woman who arranged the meetings, stood next to him, smiling and holding a clipboard, per usual. There was something off, though. She seemed on edge.

“Hey, Layla,” Sam said weakly. He turned his head and looked back down at his hands.

“Hello, Sam.” Still smiling, Layla sat down. “How are you feeling? You don’t look too good.” Sam shook his head in disbelief. He liked Layla. She was understanding, patient, but, God, could she be redundant.

“Please don’t. You were the first person I called when I relapsed, you know I feel like shit.” Sam sighed and held his face in his hands, elbows pressed to his knees. Layla frowned, watching him. She sighed quietly, probably thinking Sam hadn’t heard the small breath. He had.

“I’d like you to meet someone, Sam,” Layla said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up and met her eyes, something like apprehension playing at Layla’s features. She smiled, though. Of course. Layla nodded to a man standing on the other side of the room talking to a few of the other people attending the meeting. He was smiling, blue eyes looking more clouded than Sam knew they should. Druggie, Sam thought, but he was one to talk.

“His name is Lucifer Milligan.” Layla sighed and her smile dropped. “I’ve asked him to be your new sponsor while your old one is down with the flu.” She didn’t even have the decency to learn his other sponsor’s name.

Sam nodded, not really listening to Layla anymore. He watched as Lucifer talked. He spoke with his hands, brandishing his wrists. Sam could see old scars covering Lucifer’s skin up until his jacket sleeve covered them up. But if Sam knew anything, there were more. A lot more from what he could see.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Layla pushed Sam’s shoulder gently, standing up with him. Sam had his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket as they walked toward Lucifer.

“Ahem,” Layla interrupted and forced a smile. The people Lucifer was talking to smiled at her, but turned and walked away. “Lucifer, this is Sam. The boy I was talking about.” Layla spoke as if she was standing up to Lucifer, voice stern and almost commanding.

Sam didn’t look at Lucifer, kept his eyes trained on the space over Lucifer’s left shoulder.

“Sam,” Lucifer said with a smile, holding out his hand. Sam sighed and shook the offered hand, briefly glancing up at Lucifer’s face. He looked at the floor, trying not to seem interested.

“Layla’s told me a lot about you,” Lucifer explained, looking at Sam, but not trying to make eye contact. “The meeting’s about to start. If you wouldn’t mind, Layla, I’d like a little time to speak with Sam while you start.”

“Of course.” Layla patted Sam on the shoulder and nodded at Lucifer, walking off. Lucifer sighed, visibly relaxing.

“Thank God she’s gone,” Lucifer said, annoyed. Sam instantly looked up, confusion laced across his face. “Can’t stand the bitch.” Lucifer smirked and Sam laughed quietly.

“I thought I was the only one who couldn’t stand her.”

“She’s like a goddamn hawk. I’m surprised she gave us a few minutes.”

“Hey, what’s with you and her? She seemed hesitant about talking to you, like you’re a last resort.” Sam tilted his head as he spoke, looking at Lucifer, who shrugged.

  
“I don’t know. She’s always been like that. Maybe something happened between us in a past life or something.” Lucifer laughed softly. Sam smiled.


	22. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florist AU

Sam was being forced to buy flowers for his, apparently, incapable brother. It was Dean’s second anniversary with his husband and he needed Sam to pick up flowers while he got the cake and made reservations.

Sam sighed as he walked into the flower shop, instantly hit with a wall of sweet fragrance. There were a few other people in the shop, browsing, and mother and her young daughter at the counter paying for their bouquet. The man helping them smiled at the girl and Sam felt the urge to do the same. He had blond hair that stuck out at odd angles, and blue eyes that reminded Sam of the ocean. Maybe somewhere tropical, where the water’s almost clear. Sam turned away and smiled to himself.

Most of the flowers in the shop were some kind of rose, and most of them were either a dark red or a vibrant orange or pink. Sam didn’t see any pale flowers, but there was a large section of flowers that consisted of roses, lilies and dahlias, all of them white. The flowers were assorted by variety and color. Sam looked over the roses. Dean had said something about flowers that meant love and unity or something. Sam could barely remember, his brother had told him in such a rush earlier that morning.

“Can I help you?” Sam jumped and turned to his left. He was met with the smiling face of the man from behind the counter. Turning to look around, Sam realised he was the only other customer in the shop.

“You’ve been here awhile,” the man said, smile faltering slightly. “Did you need help finding something?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Sam said, checking his watch to make sure he still had time. “I need... I don’t really know. I’m supposed to pick up flowers for my brother for his anniversary. It’s only their second and he’s acting like it’ll be the end of the world if everything’s not perfect.” Sam laughed quietly and ran his hand over the back of his neck. The man, Lucifer, his nametag read, smiled.

“Did he have an order?” Lucifer asked. Sam shook his head.

“No, but he said he wanted something that represented love and unity. I’m not entirely sure, though, to be honest. He called me and I could barely understand him, he was talking so fast.” Lucifer genuinely smiled.

“Well, as you see, we’ve got plenty of roses,” Lucifer said, gesturing to the flowers. “If he wanted love, I’d recommend red bush roses, and maybe some osiria roses for unity.” Lucifer pulled a few flowers from the display to show Sam.

“Honestly, I have no idea what he wants, but I’m pretty sure if it looks nice he’ll like it.” Lucifer laughed and grabbed few more red roses, also pulling out a few pink roses. Sam tilted his head.

“Pink represents admiration and appreciation.”

“Oh.” Sam nodded. “That’s cool.” Lucifer huffed a laugh and led Sam to the front counter. He grabbed a vase and started arranging the flowers, clipping a few stems to make the flowers fit.

“There,” Lucifer said, smiling. “What do you think?”

“It looks great.” Sam had no idea flowers could look this, well, pretty. Lucifer rang him up, but held up a finger.

“Just a second.” Lucifer walked out from behind the counter and pulled two flowers from the assortment. He walked back to Sam and handed the flowers to him. A sunflower and one Sam didn’t recognise.

“Uh, thank you,” Sam said. “For the help with the bouquet and, uh, these.” Sam smiled and Lucifer nodded.

\--

Dean was happy with the flowers, maybe even overly happy, and definitely grateful.

**  
** When Sam finally made it home, he looked up what the sunflower and the, what he had learned, was a bachelor button meant. The bachelor button represented anticipation, and the sunflower represented adoration. Sam went back to the flower shop the next day and bought as many sunflowers as Lucifer would let him. He gave them to Lucifer. **  
**


	23. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP having a lot of tattoos across their body. Person A and B are in bed for the first time, and A usually wears long sleeves and long pants to cover up the tattoos because they’re nervous of what person B will think of them. When they’re both naked, person B stops to admire the tattoos, running their lips along each and every one of them.

Sam swallowed and slowly unbuttoned his over shirt. He was almost certain Lucifer would turn away when he pulled the white T-shirt under it off. So far, Sam hadn’t met one person who was entirely at ease with his body modification choices. Sam pulled his over shirt off and tossed it on the dresser, then slowly pulled his T-shirt off and looked down at the floor. He heard Lucifer gasp quietly.

Sam hear the bed shift and Lucifer walk over to him. Nothing happened, but then there were cold hands on Sam’s arms, making him shiver.

“They’re amazing,” Lucifer said quietly after a moment, in awe of the tattoos that covered Sam’s arms and chest. Sam looked up quickly and watched Lucifer’s face as he looked over the tattoos. He focused on the twisted dead tree on Sam’s right bicep, tracing his fingers gently over the black ink.

“They’re not...” Sam trailed off, shrugging. “They’re not amazing. Just... different.”

“I like different.” Lucifer smiled softly as he spread his hands over the bull skull on Sam’s chest. “Unexpected, which I like as well.” He ran the tips of his fingers along the thorny vines that curled around the bull’s horns, pressing his palms to the red roses that bloomed along the top of the skull.

Sam shuddered and leaned forward to press his forehead to Lucifer’s. He closed his eyes, content to feel Lucifer touch him. Lucifer smiled and and moved his hands down to work on the button of Sam’s jeans, causing Sam to pull back and grab his wrists.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked and pulled his hands back. Sam shook his head.

“Most people are fine with these tattoos.” Sam looked down at his arms and chest. “But not with... the other tattoos.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed and he tilted his head.

“I don’t understand. I said I like them.”

“I know, I know...” Sam sighed and brought Lucifer’s hands to his mouth, kissing gently, confusion still laced across Lucifer’s face as he watched him.

“Nobody’s ever liked the tattoos on my legs. No one.”

“Sam,” Lucifer said gently. “I want to see them. Please. I promise I won’t hate them.” Sam took a shuddery breath and nodded, pulling Lucifer to the bed. Lucifer sat down and Sam stepped back. He undid his pants and pulled them off, throwing them with his shirt. Sam couldn’t look down or at Lucifer.

“Hey,” Lucifer whispered, holding his hand out. Sam swallowed and walked forward to sit on the bed next to Lucifer.

“I fucking hate them,” Sam said quietly, tears in his eyes. Lucifer frowned as he looked at Sam. Gently, Lucifer grabbed Sam’s shoulders and pushed him back against the bed, spreading his legs and kneeling between them.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, voice almost cracking.

“Shh. Don’t talk,” Lucifer said, breath ghosting over the skin on the inside of Sam’s right thigh. “Just feel.” Sam closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow.

Lucifer pressed his lips to the mourning dove on the inside of Sam’s thigh, hands running down his thigh to knee, lifting his leg up. He kissed up the sea serpent curled around Sam’s leg just above his knee, running his hand over the skin where his lips had been. Once Lucifer had kissed down Sam’s right leg, he stopped and looked up at Sam.

There were tears running down Sam’s face and his hands were fisted into the sheets on either side of him. His eyes were squeezed shut, chest rising and falling slowly. Lucifer kept his eyes on Sam and let his leg down. He did the same to the other leg and made sure to pay attention to the cursive words on the outside of Sam’s left thigh.

_I am but passing through_

Lucifer kissed each word, traced each curve with his tongue, ran his fingers over the raised ink.

He made sure not to touch the cross on the outside of Sam’s calf, just above his ankle. There was no name, just a small, faded black cross with a blank banner under it. He didn’t ask.

Sam let out a shaky breath when he didn’t feel Lucifer touch the cross.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered, eyes still shut. Lucifer looked up at him and smiled sadly. He moved up the bed, leaning over Sam.

“I love your tattoos,” Lucifer said, lips brushing Sam’s forehead. Sam laughed in spite of himself. He opened his eyes. Lucifer wiped the tears off of Sam’s cheeks and kissed him slowly. Again, he spread his hands over the skull on Sam’s chest, pressing their lips together with more force.

“Lucifer,” Sam whimpered. “Please don’t lie to me...”

“Sam, I would never lie to you.” Lucifer looked at him sadly. “I love your tattoos, and... I love you. So, so much more than you know.”

  
Sam closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He kissed Lucifer gently.


	24. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veterinarian and someone who brings in multiple strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt animal

Lucifer had been busy all day. Two dogs had come in with broken legs, four cats had vomited in the waiting room, he had to go to a house call, and to top it all off only two of the technicians were working today.

Sighing, Lucifer shrugged his jacket on and grabbed his bag.

“I’ll be back in an hour!” he yelled as he left. No one acknowledged his leaving.

\--

_Two_ hours later Lucifer finally made it back to the office with minimal blood stains. A horse had gotten it’s hoof caught in a sliding barn door, and, of course, there was a lot of blood. Luckily though, Lucifer was able to patch it up and prescribe antibiotics.

He pulled up to the clinic and saw a familiar car parked on the other side of the parking lot. An almost too familiar car. It was Sam’s. It’s not that Lucifer didn’t like Sam, it’s just that Sam meant strays, and strays meant more filled kennels. The shelter in town was a no kill shelter, but that meant that if it got overcrowded, some of the animals had to be sent to the shelter in the next town over. They weren’t as forgiving as the one here.

Lucifer sighed and got out of his car, walking inside and hanging his coat up. He didn’t see Sam, but that meant that Meg or Ruby had taken him to a back room to check over the animal.

“What is it this time?” Lucifer asked Ruby, who was behind the front desk.

“Australian shepherd. And guess what? This time he was the one who hit it.”

“What!?” Lucifer grabbed the clipboard in Ruby’s extended hand and read over the paperwork Sam had filled out.

“Shit,” Lucifer muttered. “Is he okay?”

“Why don’t you ask him? They’re in exam room two.” Lucifer nodded his thanks and walked down the hall to the room Sam and Meg were in. He opened the door and was greeted with an, honestly, sad sight. Sam was standing at the end of the table with tears in his eyes while Meg held a stethoscope to the dog’s chest.

“Hey,” Lucifer said. Meg and Sam both looked up at him. “Ruby told me what happened. It wasn’t your fault, Sam. This could have happened to anyone.” Sam nodded slowly and swallowed.

“I-I didn’t see him...”

Lucifer walked over to Sam and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“I think he’ll be okay. The x-rays look good, no broken bones, just a small fracture to a few ribs. No organ damage and his breathing seems to be even. I’d like to keep him overnight to monitor him incase his condition changes.” Lucifer smiled softly. Sam nodded, but kept his eyes on the dog.

Meg hung the stethoscope around her neck and picked the dog up gently. Lucifer held the door open for her and she carried the dog out of the room. Sam turned and looked at Lucifer, tears running down his cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay, Sam,” Lucifer said gently. “The dog’s gonna be fine. I promise.” Sam nodded and pulled Lucifer into a hug. Lucifer gasped quietly, but hugged Sam, running his hands over his back.

“Thank you,” Sam said quietly.

  
“No problem,” Lucifer said.


	25. You And Me, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on a kitchen counter in their underwear at 3 am talking about the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter

Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s collarbone, holding his thighs gently, fingertips barely under the hem of Sam’s boxers.

“Do you want me to spill this yogurt on you?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucifer chuckled and pulled back to look at Sam, hands still in place.

“Not really,” Lucifer said. “But I wouldn’t mind you licking it off of me if you did.” Sam laughed and hooked his feet behind Lucifer’s thighs, pulling him closer. He set his food down and rested his forehead against Lucifer’s.

“Do you think we’ll ever get out of here?” Sam asked quietly after placing a few kisses to Lucifer’s bottom lip, closing his eyes. Lucifer shrugged. He slid his hands up to Sam’s hips, rubbing small circles into his skin.

“I hope,” Lucifer whispered. “I want more for us, for you. This...” Lucifer gestured to the small kitchen of the apartment, then motioned to the counter Sam sat on. “This isn’t what I wanted when I married you.”

“Then what did you want?”

Lucifer didn’t answer, just pressed his lips gently to Sam’s in the soft light of the yellow bulb over the sink across from them.

“I want you, and I want you to be happy. I want you to have what you want.”

Sam opened his eyes and pulled back. He moved his hands to rest on Lucifer’s neck and looked into his eyes.

“I am happy,” Sam said quietly. “I have you and we’re both healthy and safe. What more could I want?” He smiled. Lucifer huffed a quiet laugh and pulled Sam closer to him, chests almost touching.

“An actual house? Not this tiny apartment.” Lucifer looked almost sad as he sighed. “I want room for a family, Sam, with you. I wanna be able to cook an actual meal in a kitchen that has a stove that works and enough counter space that I can make food while someone’s sitting on it.”

Sam blushed and smiled softly. He threaded one hand in Lucifer’s hair, kissing him gently.

“We can still have that. We just have to... wait a while, okay? I want all of that and more, but that can’t just happen overnight.”

“I know,” Lucifer sighed, looking down. “I’m just dreaming.”

“Well,” Sam said quietly. “It’s a good dream.” He smiled and tilted Lucifer’s head up. Lucifer smiled and pressed his lips to Sam’s.

“I love you,” Lucifer said against Sam’s lips.

  
“I love you, too.”


	26. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your Otp watching a thunderstorm roll by on a warm summer afternoon together

The first drops of rain hit the pavement just as Sam closed the door behind him and Lucifer. All the way home the radio station had forecasted rain, so it wasn’t really a surprise that barely ten minutes later the sky had seemed to break open.

“Come on,” Lucifer said, pulling Sam to the back deck. Earlier that summer Lucifer had convinced Sam to put up a canopy over the back deck for exactly this reason.

Sam shook his head and smiled as he followed Lucifer. The rain came down hard as Lucifer walked to the far end of the deck and pressed his hands to the wooden railing, a small smile on his lips. Sam pressed up behind Lucifer. He rested his chin on Lucifer’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

“It’s so beautiful,” Lucifer said quietly, not wanting to disrupt the roar of the downpour.

“It really is,” Sam said quietly, gaze trained on Lucifer’s eyes as he watched the wind whip through the trees.

“All that raw power contained in drops of water and clouds. It’s amazing. One of the few things that my Father created that I actually enjoy.”

“You don’t enjoy me?” Sam asked, mock hurt lacing his tone.

“Of course I enjoy you, Sam,” Lucifer murmured, moving his hands to rest on Sam’s, turning to kiss him gently. “Now stop distracting me. I’m missing it.”

Sam laughed and pushed his forehead against Lucifer’s cheek, kissing slowly at his neck.

Lighting cracked through the sky. Lucifer tightened his grip on Sam’s hands as thunder rumbled through his chest. He felt what little grace left in him spark with the energy and force of the storm. The air around them was charged and smelled like rain, making Sam take a deep breath and close his eyes.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Lucifer. Lightning split the sky in half and reflected in Lucifer’s eyes, turning them a blue the color of fire. Sam shivered.

“That wasn’t just lightning,” Lucifer said quietly with a small smirk. Sam’s eyes widened and he raised his head.

“You... You still?...”

“Of course, Sam. I am an angel.”

Sam laughed quietly and moved his hands lower. His fingers slipped under Lucifer’s shirt, tracing the dip in his hipbones. Lucifer leaned his head back and hummed softly, pressing up against Sam’s hands.

  
“I think I enjoy you as much as the thunderstorm,” Lucifer said.


End file.
